charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Bane Jessup
Bane Jessup was a dangerous and charming mob boss and a temporary love interest to Prue Halliwell. In 2000, he worked with the demon Barbas to kill thirteen witches and was later sent to jail. He escaped jail later that year when he was targeted by the demon Litvack. While a dangerous criminal, Bane also seemed to possess a kinder side, as shown when he forgave a man who failed him and truly cared about Prue. He also admitted that he didn't choose this life for himself, stating that he had other dreams. History Ms. Hellfire In 2000, Bane was hired by the demon Barbas to kill thirteen witches on Friday the 13th, which would allow Barbas to return to Earth if completed before midnight. In turn, Bane hired the assassin Ms. Hellfire to complete the task. Even though they never met in person, Bane was infatuated with Hellfire and maintained a long-distance relationship. After Hellfire failed to assassinate the Charmed Ones, Prue assumed her identity to discover who was behind the hit. Upon meeting Prue, Bane stated that she was more beautiful then he had imagined and continued to charm her and even replaced the flowers he had sent her earlier with her favorites. When they met again that night, they went dancing until his right hand man, D.J., informed him that Prue was an imposter. Bane lured Prue to his office, where he confronted her over the death of Hellfire. Barbas then used his powers on Prue, convincing her that her sisters were demons that threatened to kill her 'sisters'. After breaking Barbas' hold on Prue, the Charmed Ones faced Bane and Barbas at his office. At midnight, Barbas was once again banished to Purgatory and Bane was arrested. Give Me A Sign While serving time in prison, the upper-level demon Litvack ordered Bane's death because of his knowledge about demons. Two demons dressed as guards took Bane from his cell, however, Bane realized the trap, made one demon kill the other one and escaped. Bane later showed up at the Halliwell manor and kidnapped Prue, taking her to a former real-estate project of his in Bodega Bay. While initially refusing to help him, Prue eventually saved his life when another demon attacked and agreed to help him. During this time, Bane showed his softer side and admitted that he cared about her. Prue then cleaned the wound he sustained in the attack and they slept together. When Piper and Phoebe arrived, Prue concvinced them that they needed to help Bane and took him back to the manor. Once in the manor, Litvack telepathically contacted Bane and tried to make a deal with him - his life in exchange for the Charmed Ones and his weapon. Bane took the Charmed Ones to the cemetery and confronted Litvack. Piper then froze the room, however, Litvack proved to be immune and threatened them with a Fire Ball. While it initially seemed like Bane had betrayed them, Prue sensed something was wrong and told Piper to unfreeze Bane, who then turned the weapon Litvack's minion held against him. Litvack then tried to kill Bane for his betrayal but hit his minion instead, vanquishing them both. Prue and Bane later said their goodbyes after Bane had called Darryl to turn himself in, as Prue had requested before deciding to help him. Bane was then taken back to prison where he presumably served his time. Gallery BaneFirst.jpg BaneInJail.jpg Normal 215 008.jpg Normal 215 035.jpg Normal 215 036.jpg Normal 215 060.jpg Normal 215 062.jpg Normal 215 065.jpg Normal 215 066.jpg Normal 215 087.jpg Normal 215 088.jpg Normal 215 101.jpg Normal 215 102.jpg Normal 215 104.jpg Normal 215 105.jpg Normal 215 120.jpg Bane.jpg BanePrue.jpg 215b.jpg Notes *Bane was being trialed for racketeering, tax evasion, money laundering and embezzlement. Appearances Bane Jessup appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the series: ;Season 2 - :Ms. Hellfire :Give Me a Sign Category: Mortals Category:Characters Category:Innocents Category:Secret Keepers